


How long was I out?

by flowing_river



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Concussions, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Mac gets hurt on a mission with James
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	How long was I out?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How long was I out?

Mac gasped as he woke up. He looked around the unfamiliar room until his eyes landed on James.

  
“How long was I out?”

  
“Long enough. Come help me with this.”

  
Mac frowned.

  
“Where are we? What’s going on?”

  
“Oh don’t tell me you don’t remember,” James snapped. Then he sighed, “We were trying to recover a weapon. You got yourself knocked out and now we’re trapped in here.”

  
Mac tried standing up, but collapsed immediately because of a wave of dizziness. James was murmuring to himself and Mac heard a click. James turned around to look at him,

  
“Come on, get off the floor. I got the door unlocked, but we don’t have all day.”

“I can’t.”

  
James frowned, “Can’t what?”

  
“Can’t get up. Too dizzy. I think I have a concussion.”

  
“I can’t fight off everyone here and take care of you.”

  
Mac frowned, “What do you mean?”

  
“I meant exactly what I said. I’ll get out, contact exfil and have them pick you up.”

  
Mac eyes widened, “You mean you’re going to leave me here? By myself?”

  
“Of course, what else would I do? I’m not going to wait around here because you got a concussion.”

  
“Don’t leave, please.”

  
James frowned, “I already told you, exfil will pick you up. Now stay quiet and don’t cause any trouble. They’ll be here soon.” 

  
And with that James ran off. Mac tried to get up and follow him, he really did, but he couldn’t. He was too dizzy and his head hurt too much. So he sank back to the ground and started sobbing. No one was coming back for him because they didn’t care. No one cared…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
